Consequência
by Butter Toffees
Summary: O que é pior do que uma barriga gigante, dores nos pés, enjôo e ficar com os hormônios loucos? Talvez uma criança depois de nove meses passando por isso.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_As pernas dela estavam ao redor da cintura dele e seus braços tentavam se agarrar no chão de pedra lisa, já que a cada investida que ele dava contra ela, Rose escorregava um pouco mais em direção a parede atrás dela pelo suor; estava quente. Desistiu e segurou os ombros dele, perfurou as unhas ali, que com certeza iam deixar marcas, mas ainda escorregava pelo chão. E aquele maldito calor não acabava._

_Scorpius parecia nem notar as escorregadas dela, pois continuava a se mover e quando percebia que ela estava longe usava seus joelhos para se aproximar mais. O ritmo continuava o mesmo forte de sempre.__Os braços dele estavam do lado do corpo dela, dando o apoio que ele precisava para continuar por cima sem esmagá-la. O cabelo loiro dele estava grudado na testa e sua boca semi aberta, buscando o ar que somente seu nariz não podia dar. Ele tinha certeza de que não ia se lembrar de nada. Na verdade, ele não tinha certeza de nada. O importante era que ele estava ali com a Weasley embaixo dele totalmente excitada. E aquilo não podia ser mais errado._

_A menina gemeu e pegou a blusa dele, que estava um pouco aberta, puxando-o para um beijo. E quem seria Malfoy para recusar? Ambos alterados, não havia nada que não pudessem fazer.__Nem perceberam o gosto de álcool forte que tinha na boca um do outro, já estavam acostumados depois das boas doses que tinham tomado antes, as doses que os trouxeram ali. Já não conseguiam diferenciar muita coisa, seus sentidos estavam entorpecidos, mas aquele calor era palpável. E outras coisas, como o prazer. Isso eles diferenciavam sem problema._

_Rose afastou a boca da dele para gemer e jogar a cabeça para trás, sentindo-se aos poucos relaxar enquanto o prazer vinha. Oh, sim, estar bêbada e fazer sexo com Malfoy (aquele Malfoy errado, com quem o máximo que deveria fazer era conviver em paz) em uma sala no meio da sua formatura era uma das experiências mais loucas que ela já teve. Ainda podia sentir a adrenalina correndo pelas veias e isso só aumentou quando sentiu ele ficar satisfeito e deixar-se aproveitar dentro dela._

_A qualquer momento Albus ou Melissa podiam se dar conta de que eles sumiram e tentar procurar. E como aquela foi a sala mais próxima que encontraram imaginava que não podia demorar para encontrá-los também._

_Ela sentiu o peito de Malfoy se grudar contra o dela e o peso dele ficar um pouco maior sobre ela, apenas um pouco. Quando as peles se chocaram ela sentiu um arrepio. Ambos completamente moles demais para fazerem grandes esforços._

_- Eu a-acho que estamos encren... Encrencados se alguém descobrir. - Rose tentava falar, mas a língua dela se embolava e o cérebro parecia apenas um peso a mais na sua cabeça._

_- Se. - ele limitou-se a murmurar._

Aquela maldita poção estava com aquela maldita cor azul. _Cor errada_, Rose pensou. Devia estar vermelha. Vermelha negativo. Mas, ao invés disso, estava azul. Azul era a última cor que Rose queria ver naquele teste de gravidez. Ainda mais quando azul era positivo.

- Pode estar errado. - Melissa disse ao seu lado.

Mas a cara dela dizia que nem ela acreditava no que estava falando. A boca apertada e as sobrancelhas arqueadas, silenciosamente dizendo _"Problemas, Rosie"_para a amiga. Como se Rose não soubesse disso.

- E agora? - a ruiva perguntou botando a poção na bancada da pia.

Ela já suspeitava só fez o teste pra confirmar. Infelizmente, estava certa. Então ainda estava meio que em choque. Ela já tinha chorado, xingado e amaldiçoado quando suspeitou. Era um maldito bebê, filho de Malfoy na sua barriga. Mas agora que tinha certeza ela se sentiu um pouco mais calma. Ela tinha certeza e Rose Weasley gostava de ter certeza.

- Se você não contar, sua barriga vai, Rose. Todo mundo ta falando que você engordou. - Rose lançou um olhar de repreensão para a amiga. Ela não estava _gorda_. - Então, primeiramente, fale com sua mãe. Ela vai pirar e perguntar quem é o pai. Quando você contar ela vai contar pro_seu_ pai. Que vai pirar mais loucamente ainda e contar pra toda sua família. Essa, provavelmente, vai entrar em colapso total quando descobrirem que você está grávida de Malfoy que é, por acaso, namorado da sua prima, a Potter.

- É, você tem razão. - Rose murmurou e jogou a poção de teste na pia, vendo o líquido azul descer pelo cano, depois ligou a torneira, só pra tirar algumas partes azuladas que ainda estavam ali - É melhor eu contar.

- Quer que eu te ajude? - Melissa perguntou.

- Não precisa, obrigada, Mel. - Rose saiu do banheiro seguida pela amiga - Acho que só preciso pensar um pouco em como falar isso com a minha mãe. E eu não quero nem pensar na cara de Lily Luna.

Melissa sorriu, ela nunca gostou de Lily Luna mesmo. Rose sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando para a parede do quarto. Devia estar gritando, pulando, jogando tudo na parede e destruindo metade da casa, mas se sentia estranhamente calma.

Por ser filha de Hermione Granger todos achavam que Rose ia ser controladora, mandona, irritante, conservadora e até um pouco grossa, mas a verdade era que ela era mais parecida com o pai do que com a mãe. Ela só puxou a maioria dos traços do rosto e a inteligência da mãe. O resto era tudo do seu pai, o cabelo, os olhos, a mancha no nariz, as sardas, seu jeito meio alheio e distraído, suas orelhas vermelhas, seu temperamento, sua desorganização, sua falta de tato para algumas coisas e principalmente sua falta de noção sobre alguns assuntos.

Assuntos como estar grávida. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era em uma criança com cabelos ruivos, pele transparente e olhos cinzas saindo dela. A parte das preocupações, dinheiro, trabalho e etc estavam isoladas em um lugar profundo na mente de Rose. Uma parte em que ela não queria pensar, então permanecer alheia era a melhor saída.

- Quer que eu chame sua mãe quando descer? - Melissa a chamou, tirando Rose do transe que estava tendo sobre o bebê.

- Ah, claro. - sorriu e com um último abraço deixou sua amiga ir.

Pensou no que ia dizer pra sua mãe... Ia ser complicado, mas Rose não ligava.

* * *

**N/A:**Já que a Rose nunca foi descrita muito bem no epígolo (a não ser a inteligência, claro) eu acho que não existe uma OOC da Rose. Estou apenas explorando uma das possibilidades que a genética pode me dar (:

A ideia me veio na cabeça e eu ainda não tenho nada definitivo, mas o primeiro capítulo já está pronto, qualquer coisa. Eu acho que todo shipper tem uma fic que a mulher fica grávida e geral fica louco. Não sei se Rose e Scorpius já têm uma fic assim, mas, se não tinham, agora tem! haha.

**BT.**


	2. Quem é o pai?

**Quem é o pai?**

Rose estava deitada na cama quando Hermione abriu a porta. Sua mãe devia estar se perguntando porque Melissa foi embora tão cedo, afinal, sempre que ela chamava a menina para sua casa elas ficavam horas e, na maioria das vezes, Melissa dormia na casa dos Weasley. Ao ver o olhar indiferente de Rose para o teto branco do quarto dela, Hermione pode ver que tinha algo errado.

- Algum problema, Rose? - a mulher fechou a porta e se aproximou de onde a filha estava - Melissa pediu para eu subir, disse que você queria falar comigo.

- Mãe. - a menina murmurou olhando para o teto, como se tivesse algo interessante ali - Eu tenho um problema.

Hermione franziu a testa e sentou-se na cama da filha, sua mão foi para o joelho da garota, querendo chamar sua atenção. Rose sentou-se na cama.

- O que foi, Rose?

- Eu... Eu meio que estou grávida. - ela murmurou tentando não olhar para a mãe.

Hermione continuou olhando para a filha... Grávida? Ela só tinha dezessete anos, pelo amor de Merlin! E tinha terminado Hogwarts a pouco mais de um mês! Esse era o momento em que ela devia correr atrás de um emprego, depois se apaixonar e, só depois e se quisesse, ficar grávida. Não ao contrário.

- Como você está _meio_que grávida? - a acusação estava ali, mas Rose resolveu ignorar.

- Eu _estou_grávida.

Hermione nunca tinha passado por uma situação assim e, sem ofensas, ela imaginava que, se alguém fosse ficar grávida rápido, seria Lily. Assim como Gina ficou grávida bem antes dela própria. Não fazia a menor ideia do que falar para acalmar a filha, não conseguia pensar em nada para _se_acalmar. Mas ela tinha muitas perguntas.

- Rose, quem é o pai? - ela tentou perguntar sem acusações e cobranças, mas ela era Hermione Granger. E se seu tom não fosse mandão e autoritário não seria ela.

A menina mordeu os lábios, como quem foi pega. Ela tinha conversado com Melissa e falou que diria quem é o pai da criança, mas agora, com o olhar preocupado, triste, solidário e temeroso da sua mãe, não teve coragem de falar que estava grávida do namorado da sua prima. Então a resposta mais rápida veio:

- E-eu ainda não sei. - aquilo era oficialmente se chamar de vadia, Rose sabia.

Mas ela seria uma vadia bem maior se dormisse com o namorado da prima. Ela era, na verdade, porque ela dormiu.

- Como você _ainda_ não sabe? - Hermione se levantou da cama com as mãos na cintura.

Pelo menos o olhar de pena não estava mais ali, Rose pensou, aquele estava mais para o olhar acusador e irritado. Hermione sabia que estava sendo enganada.

- E-eu não tenho certeza, mãe. - Rose também se levantou - Mas eu vou descobrir, fique calma.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você está grávida e nem sabe quem é o pai. - Hermione bagunçou o cabelo e, depois de pensar um segundo, olhou acusadora para a filha - Ou você sabe e não quer me contar Rose? É tão ruim assim?

A menina vacilou por um momento, e esperou que sua mãe não tivesse percebido. Enganar Hermione seria difícil, ela sabia, mas quando sua mãe estava com aqueles olhos semi serrados e aquela mão na cintura, como que está se controlando, Rose perdia um pouco da coragem que achava que tinha.

- Não sei quem é! - ela quase sorriu por não ter gaguejado - Droga, a culpa... A culpa é minha. Eu vou me virar.

- Você pretende contar isso pro seu pai? - Hermione perguntou agora de braços cruzados.

- Sim, mãe. - quando as sobrancelhas da sua mãe se levantaram ela entendeu - Eu sei que contar para papai é a mesma coisa que contar para todo o mundo bruxo. Eu sei que ele vai dar um escândalo. Ainda mais quando souber que eu não sei quem é o pai. - Mas eu tenho certeza que o escândalo seria pior se ele _soubesse_quem é o pai, Rose pensou.

Hermione respirou fundo.

- Vamos descer? Pra você contar pra ele?

Rose concordou com a cabeça. Sua mãe se dirigiu a porta e Rose foi atrás, mas, antes de sair do quarto, Hermione disse, sem olhar para Rose:

- Você sabe quem é o pai, Rose. Não me importo que não conte agora, uma hora eu vou saber. - ela suspirou fundo e continuou - Só espero que eu não fique mais desapontada quando souber.

Depois disso elas seguiram em silêncio até o andar debaixo da casa, onde a sala, a cozinha e um banheiro ficavam. A casa dos Weasley era aconchegante, bonita e organizada. A última por causa de Hermione, porque se dependesse dos outros três integrantes, essa seria uma bagunça.

Rose sentiu-se culpada pela última frase da mãe. Iria matar toda a família Weasley e Potter quando dissesse a verdade. Ah, droga. Elas desceram e seu pai estava vendo tv (Hermione fez questão de ter aparelhos trouxas em sua casa e todos concordaram). Parecia se divertir com o jogo que estava passando. As duas se aproximaram e Hermione sentou-se ao lado do marido, que percebeu a cara fechada dela. Aquilo já não era um bom sinal. Quando olhou para sua filha ela estava olhando para o chão.

- O que houve? - ele perguntou.

- Rose tem algo para contar. - Hermione resumiu.

Ronald olhou para a filha, esperando ela falar alguma coisa. Rose levantou os olhos e encontrou o do seu pai, aqueles olhos que ela tinha. Engoliu seco e se levantou, pegou o controle e desligou a televisão. Seu pai franziu a testa, mas resolveu ignorar.

- P-pai. - ela começou. As mãos mexendo uma com a outra. - E-eu estou... Eu vou ter um bebê.

Os olhos do seu pai se arregalaram.

- Está pensando em adotar ou se casar? - ele perguntou.

Rose quase riu. Ela e Ronald eram iguais. Ele sabia, no fundo sabia, que ela estava grávida. Mas pra que ver o que estava logo na sua frente quando é tão estranho e dolorido?

- Eu estou grávida, pai.

- Como assim _grávida?_ - ele perguntou como se fosse algum tipo de doença.

- Grávida. Daqui a nove meses vou ter um bebê saindo de mim. - ela respondeu olhando para ao chão.

- Rose! - seu pai se levantou.

A menina quase sentiu-se intimidada, mas não se mexeu e olhou para ele.

- O-o que? Como assim? Desde quando? Quando isso aconteceu? - ele perguntou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

As mãos bagunçando os cabelos e os passos fazendo a madeira embaixo dele ranger. Rose botou a mão sobre a barriga de um mês e olhou para o pai, temerosa.

- Pai... Eu... Desculpe, mas eu estou.

- Rose, você ainda é um bebê! - a voz dele se elevou.

Hermione levantou do sofá e tentou parar ele.

- Acalme-se. - ela pediu.

- Como me acalmar, Hermione? É Rose! E ela está grávida! - ele apontou para a garota - Quem é o pai dessa criança? - ele perguntou ainda perturbado.

- Eu não sei.

- _COMO NÃO SABE? -_agora seu pai gritou e Rose recuou um passo.

- N-não tenho certeza. Mas e-eu vou descobrir.

- Você está mentindo! - ele disse e Hermione tentou segurar ele.

- Ronald, ela está assustada. Uma hora nós vamos saber. Deixe ela se sentir confortável assim.

- Hermione, _eu_estou assustado! Nunca esperava algo assim. Nunca. - ele bufou e subiu as escadas, as mulheres puderam ouvir uma porta se fechando com força.

A mais velha abraçou a filha, que tremia um pouco.

- Você sabia que ele ia reagir assim, Rose. - ela murmurou.

Elas ficaram um minuto em silêncio. Hermione apertava a filha contra ela, em breve seria impedida por uma grande barriga.

- O que houve? - Rose ouviu a voz do seu irmão.

Hugo estava no topo da escada, olhando para as duas com desconfiança. A menina se afastou um pouco da mãe e olhou para o irmão. Sem receber resposta ele desceu a escada e olhou para as duas. Hugo era tão alto como Ronald e tinha os mesmos cabelos ruivos, mas seus olhos eram castanhos.

- Eu estou grávida. - Rose disse.

Os olhos do seu irmão se arregalaram.

- Você ta o quê?

- Grávida, Hugo. Sua irmã está grávida.

- Rose! - ele disse surpreso.

A menina se sentia mal em ver aquele mesmo olhar que seu pai lhe lançou (aquela mistura de descrença e surpresa), mas sabia que ia ter que se acostumar. Ia receber muito desses quando a família soubesse. E ia receber piores ainda quando descobrissem quem era o pai. Ao menos ela não pretendia contar. Mas isso era outra história e Rose esperava que demorasse para que descobrissem quem era. Demorasse muito.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada **Romantic-JC**, **Biiiaa**e**Helena Malfoy**, que comentaram.

É tão feliz ver aquela janelinha falando que você recebeu um recado, haha. Pela primeira vez, então... =D

**BT.**


	3. Almoço em Família

**Almoço em Família**

A Toca cheirava a casa, segundo Rose. Tinha aquele cheiro quente e carinhoso, que parecia um cobertor e, não importa o quão quente o clima estivesse, esse cobertor sempre era bem-vindo. O cheiro era límpido e gostoso, ele impregnava suas roupas e seus cabelos sempre que ela ia lá. Ou talvez esse cheiro fosse apenas da comida de Molly, que já preenchia os jardins.

Quando Ronald, Hermione, Hugo e Rose entraram na Toca grande parte dos integrantes do almoço de domingo (Harry, Ronald, Percy e George com suas famílias) estavam lá, totalizando dezenove pessoas. Molly foi a primeira a cumprimentar o quarteto, cheia de abraços de urso e beijos estalados, depois eles foram para a sala, onde todos os outros estavam. Quando viram a entrada deles, todos se levantaram e começaram a abraçar uns aos outros. Rose nem via direito com quem ela estava falando, só dizia "Olá, bem? Quanto tempo.", o que não era verdade, mas ninguém parecia se importar.

A única pessoa que ela reconheceu pelos olhos verdes brilhantes foi Albus. Quando o primo a abraçou Rose, com sua força, abraçou ele de volta e sentiu vontade de chorar.

- Rose? - o primo falou baixo - Está apertando.

Ela soltou um pouco ele, mas continuaram abraçados.

- Desculpe, Albus.

O moreno afagou as costas dela.

- Algo de errado, Rose? - ele perguntou - Você parece meio...

- Está tudo bem. - ela sorriu e se afastou, mas pelo sorriso que ela deu seu primo teve certeza de que tinha algo errado.

- Ei, vai ficar muito tempo a mais abraçando Rose? Eu também quero. - Lily disse ao lado dos dois.

Ver aquela carinha meio redonda de criança fez a menina ter mais vontade ainda de chorar. Não que ela fosse a melhor amiga da prima, elas mantinham uma conversa amigável e tinham respeito uma pela outra. Era simples. Ela não queria decepcionar Lily, nenhuma menina merece o que ela ia passar. Ou melhor, estava passando, mas não sabia apenas.

- Lily! - ela abraçou a prima.

E abraçou mais e mais forte até que a pobre menina arfasse.

- R-rose! - ela murmurou de volta.

Soltou Lily, que ainda sorria. Rose sentiu seu estômago se contrair e, pela primeira vez, sentiu enjôo. Apoiou a cabeça na mão quando se sentiu tonta e tentou olhar para um ponto fixo no chão, sempre dizem que isso ajuda.

- Rose? - a voz de Albus parecia meio ecoada e distante.

- Tonta. - ela conseguiu murmurar e seu primo a segurou pelo cotovelo, a levando para o sofá.

Depois que se sentou e parou um segundo sentiu-se bem novamente.

- O que foi isso? - Lily perguntou sentada ao lado da prima.

_Que começassem as reações de surpresa_, Rose pensou. Nada ia ser pior que a reação quando descobrissem quem era o pai.

- E-eu estou grávida. - ela falou baixo, para só Albus e Lily ouvirem.

- Grávida? - Lily perguntou muito baixo, em um sussurro temeroso.

Até parecia que ela ficaria grávida só de falar aquela palavra em voz alta.

- É, Lily. Eu tenho um bebê dentro de mim. E ele provavelmente vai fazer meu corpo ficar desregulado e mexer com meus hormônios. - a mais nova sorriu e abraçou Rose.

- Oh, Rose. Posso ser a madrinha? - a culpa envolveu Rose e ela afastou a prima gentilmente.

- Ah, veremos. - disse sorrindo.

- Rose... - a mesma olhou para seu primo, que a tinha chamado.

Albus parecia meio pálido e sua boca estava aberta. A movimentação de abraços continuava e ninguém parecia ter parado e percebido os três tendo um conversinha. Mas logo George apareceu sorrindo e disse que ainda não tinha dado um abraço na sua sobrinha mais alta. Rose abraçou o tio, ainda preocupada com a reação de Albus, e continuou a abraçar todos os parentes.

- Rosinha! - James disse abraçando e tirando a garota do chão.

- Oi, James. - ela disse rindo.

Ela adorava os garotos Potter. James era brincalhão e a fazia rir a cada cinco segundos com as coisas mais absurdas e estúpidas do mundo, eles riam sempre que se encontravam. Já Albus era mais sério, mas nem por isso Rose gostava menos dele. Quando tinha que conversar com alguém ou estudar, ela ficava com Albus.

- Acho que você engordou. - ele disse e riu.

Rose vacilou, pensando que ele estava falando sério por um segundo, mas quando o primo começou a rir, riu também. Era James, grande parte do que ele falava era de brincadeira e não devia ser levada a sério.

- E você encolheu. - entrou na brincadeira.

Eles riram mais um pouco e quando a bagunça que eram as boas-vindas acabou, Rose sentou-se perto de onde todos os netos presentes de Molly Weasley estavam. Os três filhos de Harry Potter estavam sentados quase em uma meia lua, cada um em um puff de cor diferente. Hugo, implicando com James, tentava sentar-se junto com o primo, já que a falta de lugar era um problema. Molly II e Lucy, as filhas de Percy, riam enquanto os dois brigavam pelo lugar. Elas estavam sentadas nos braços de uma poltrona e sentada nessa estava Roxanne, filha de George, que tentava empurrar Fred II, seu irmão, que tentava sentar no colo dela.

Rose olhava aquela cena sorrindo. Mesmo que eles estivessem brigando por lugares, eram uma família unida e aquilo era ótimo. A ex-corvinal revirou os olhos e pegou uma almofada, sentando-se no chão.

- Fred, saia daqui, é meu lugar! Você não vai sentar nele! - Roxanne de apenas treze anos replicava vermelha, tentando, em vão, empurrar o irmão, três anos mais velho.

- Ah, deixe-me sentar, assim sentará no meu colo, sem problemas, Rox. - ele disse puxando a menina que cedeu e revirou os olhos enquanto sentava-se no colo do irmão.

- Bebê. - ele apertou as bochechas dela, fazendo a menina corar mais e os outros rirem.

Rose percebeu que Albus tentava olhar para todos os lugares menos para ela.

- Pobre Roxanne, com um irmão assim, quem precisa de inimigos? - Molly II disse.

A menina tinha quatorze e não era só o nome que lembra a matriarca dessa família. Ela tinha os mesmos cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos claros.

- Você é bem pior. - Lucy disse dando a língua para a irmã.

- Se me tratar assim darei você de comida para a lula! - sua irmã mais velha ameaçou e Lucy tremeu.

Ia ter seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts esse ano e estava insegura já que ia ser a última Weasley a fazer isso.

- Calem-se todas! - Lily disse sorrindo e bateu palmas para deixar as meninas caladas - Acho que Rose quer falar.

A menina quase se levantou e saiu correndo quando aqueles oito pares de olhos se viraram para ela. Na verdade iria falar sobre sua gravidez só no almoço, mas por acaso tinha deixado escapar para Lily e Albus. Ela realmente esperava que eles não se manifestassem.

- Ah, não é nada. - ela sorriu - Apenas queria perguntar importam-se que eu pegue Albus por um segundo.

Alguns "Sem problemas" ou "Vai lá" foram ouvidos e a menina se levantou, puxando o primo com ela. Hugo aproveitou-se e sentou no puff verde que antes era dele.

- Não fique assim comigo. - ela pediu assim que eles se afastaram - Eu não queria estar assim, mas estou. Não me olhe com esse olhar reprovador, não acha que quando meus pais e irmão souberam não recebi esse mesmo olhar?

- Mas você está grávida. - ele disse murmurando.

- Estou, mas não é o fim do mundo. - ela sorriu e segurou a mão do primo.

Ele era quase com um irmão mais velho. Apesar de ser mais velho dois meses e quatro dias.

- Como isso foi acontecer, Rose? - ele perguntou passando a mão no cabelo.

Ela tinha certeza de que ele estava mais preocupado com ela, o que era um tanto engraçado.

- Bem, você deve imaginar como aconteceu, mas acredito que esteja perguntando como eu fui deixar isso acontecer. - ela respondeu com um sorriso torto nos lábios - Eu esqueci de fazer o feitiço depois, entende? Foi totalmente louco dentro de uma sala e então tivemos que sair correndo porque ouvimos o zelador por perto. No dia seguinte eu estava de ressaca e depois tivemos que sair de Hogwarts. Revi a família, matei as saudades e com toda essa distração acabei esquecendo de fazer as precauções.

- Você fez esse bebê na formatura? - ele perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Foi uma ótima comemoração, se quer saber. - ela disse sorrindo.

- Pare de sorrir! Você está grávida aos dezessete anos, Rose! - ele falou exasperado - Quem é o pai?

- Confidencial.

Era incrível como com Albus era mais fácil brincar com coisas sérias. Talvez fosse porque ele ficava nervoso, e ele nesse estado ficava uma graça.

- Até pra mim? - ele perguntou olhando ela de esgueira.

- Principalmente pra você.

Como ia dizer que estava grávida do melhor amigo dele? E pior, do namorado da sua querida irmã? Não queria nem pensar que dois homens que amava podiam se afastar dela quando soubessem. James e Albus iam estar ocupados consolando Lily, ocupados demais para cuidar dela.

Deixando os pensamentos egoístas e possessivos de lado, Rose abraçou o primo.

- Você vai saber, uma hora, e espero que não queira me matar. - ela murmurou.

- Já estou com vontade de te matar agora só por estar grávida... - ele respondeu - Não posso prometer que não vou matar você ou o pai dessa criança.

Com uma risada a ruiva se afastou. Rose voltou a se sentar com seus primos e logo depois Albus se juntou ao grupo.

Ainda ficaram mais um tempo conversando até que Molly chamou para o almoço. A mesa já estava posta do lado de fora e a confusão para pegar lugares durou pouco graças a fome de todos. Era incrível como a família Weasley fazia confusão para tudo.

Já sentados os assuntos foram começando. Molly reclamava de como Fleur e Bill puderam fazer uma viajem para a França com Dominique e Louis e deixar Victorie aqui. Arthur respondeu que era porque Victorie já era uma mulher casada com Teddy e preferiu ficar com o marido.

Era óbvio que os adolescentes e os jovens adultos conversavam coisas diferentes das dos mais velhos. James perguntava como Hogwarts estava e a pobre Lucy tentava curar seu receio de ir para a escola. Todos eles riam e se divertiam, mas Rose sabia que não ia durar muito tempo.

Hermione às vezes dirigia um olhar a sua filha, como se lembrasse o que ela tinha que falar. Ficou bem claro para a menina que sua mãe queria que ela contasse. Ronald por sua vez não olhou uma vez a filha. Hugo parecia meio alheio, mas admirou a coragem da sua irmã quando ela, no final da refeição, se levantou e pediu um pouco de atenção da família.

Ao ver tantas cabeças ruivas se virando em direção a ela, Rose sentiu as pernas moles e quase voltou a sentar-se na cadeira, mas manteve-se forte com as mão apoiadas na mesa de madeira. Respirou fundo e olhou para todos na mesa. Seu pai a olhava meio surpreso, ele sabia que ela ia falar, mas não sabia quando.

- Er... É ótimo estar aqui com todos vocês. - Rose disse sorrindo - E eu queria aproveitar que a maioria dos Weasley e Potter estão reunidos aqui, isso é, miha família está reunida aqui, e dar um aviso. Eu estou grávida. - depois ela fechou os olhos, como se esperasse que algo atingisse sua cabeça.

Ela também esperava que cadeiras fossem arrastadas e o burburinho começasse, mas a única coisa que conseguia ouvir era a respiração dos presentes. Quando abriu os olhos a menina encarou os olhos curiosos em cima dela.

- G-grávida você disse, querida? - sua avó perguntou.

A expressão pálida e boca meio aberta. Ótimo, o que faltava era ela enfartar a velha.

- É, vó. Eu estou grávida.

Rose quase sorriu aliviada quando todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Pelo menos alguma reação tiveram. A menina sentou-se na cadeira e viu Lily sorrindo. Albus parecia mais envergonhado que ela e James apenas a olhava. A jovem não conseguiu entender o que tinha naquele olhar.

- Estava namorando alguém que não nos contou, Rosinha? - seu tio George perguntou.

- Não, tio. - ela disse e corou.

O sorriso do seu tio era malicioso e Rose teve vontade de abrir um buraco e se esconder lá.

- Então quem é o dono dessa criança? - Percy perguntou.

_Dono?_, Rose pensou assustada. Ela não tinha dono, nem ela nem a criança.

- Ah, se não se importam, gostaria de não falar sobre isso agora. - ela murmurou.

- Depois de Lily namorar Malfoy acho que aguentamos qualquer coisa, Rose. - Harry brincou e recebeu um tapa de sua esposa no braço.

Engoliu seco. Malfoy. Eis a questão. Ou melhor, a solução. Talvez ele fosse apenas o problema, afinal. Não importa o que quer que fosse, ele estava envolvido, infelizmente.

Algumas pessoas na mesa riram do comentário de Harry e Rose engoliu seco.

Até que não foi tão ruim, ela pensou brincando com o garfo. Ela esperou maldições, gritos, protestos e qualquer coisa mais confusa, mas pelo visto alguns aceitaram até bem a notícia. Pelo visto teria que esperar por confusão se alguém descobrisse quem era o pai apenas. Também imaginou que aceitaram bem porque não era com eles. Nãos seriam eles que em breve teriam uma melancia na barriga.

Um ploc foi ouvido mesmo no meio de toda aquela bagunça e todos olharam. Ali, parada no jardim da toca, estava Melissa.

Assim que viu sua amiga se aproximar com um sorriso, ela sorriu de volta. Levantou-se da cadeira devagar e olhou Melissa se aproximar enquanto cumprimentava algum dos Weasley e Potter.

- Você já disse? - a menina perguntou quando estava mais perto.

Rose confirmou com a cabeça. Melissa olhou ao redor, confusa. Todos estavam sentados e pareciam que ninguém faltava na mesa.

- Nossa, pelo visto eles reagiram bem. Não vejo ninguém amaldiçoando o nada ou aparatando furiosamente. Achei mesmo que eles iam querer matar Malfoy ou você quando descobrissem que ele era o pai, Rose.

Agora o jardim ficou em silêncio. Rose amaldiçoou sua amiga e teve vontade de aparatar furiosamente para longe dali, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi pensar que Melissa tinha estragado tudo, mesmo sem saber.

* * *

**N/A:**Fiquei feliz que recebi reviews! **Gigi Potter**,**Romantic-JC**,**mariavigorito**e**Biiiia**, obrigada pessoas lindas que comentaram! haha. Gosto de todos eles. :D

EU _NÃO ACREDITO_ QUE EU FIZ ISSO. Quem viu o último capítulo que estava como o dois, era de outra fic minha, ok? haha. Eu acabo deixando todos os meus documentos aqui no e ai viu, né? Eu confundi sem querer! _Ai que horror!_

BEM, mas esse é o bendito capítulo, não aquele outro. _Arght, que ódio._

**BT****.**


	4. Ele sabe

**Ele sabe**

O silêncio continuou e todos naquela maldita mesa olhavam pra Rose como se seus ouvidos tivessem ouvido algo errado (era o que a maioria torcia para ter acontecido, a outra parte não fazia a menor ideia do que pensar). Melissa tinha se dado conta de que disse a coisa errada na hora errada assim que o jardim dos Weasley, sempre tão animado, ficou silenciosamente mórbido. Olhou para Rose, que tinha os olhos já úmidos e a boca aberta.

Em pânico, a garota pegou a varinha e segurou sua amiga grávida pela mão, aparatando logo depois.

Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, Rose sentiu seu estômago se contorcer e vomitou em um canto. Melissa agradeceu por não ter levado ela para o seu apartamento, mas sim para o beco que ela sempre aparatava para ir trabalhar.

- Merda. - Rose murmurou sentindo nojo.

- Desculpa. - sua amiga pediu - Eu não sabia que não tinha contado! Você disse que ia contar quem era o pai! Eu achei que você tivesse contado tudo junto, Rose! - ela segurou a amiga - Aparatei rápido só pra você se livrar daquela situação. Agora acho que vou aparatar no meu apartamento, você acha que segura o estômgo, ou eu vou ter que aparatar do lado da privada?

Rose riu. Mesmo que estivesse com um pouco de raiva a culpa era meio sua. Tinha dito pra Melissa que contaria quem era o pai de uma vez, sem enrolar, mas na hora tinha temido a reação de todos e não disse. Sua amiga achou que ela tinha falado e acabou dando a notícia.

- Acho melhor aparatarmos perto da privada. - respondeu.

Mais uma vez as duas aparataram. Dessa vez Rose vomitou bem menos e se ajoelhou ao lado do sanitário.

- Se você for vomitar todas as vezes que aparatar, vai estar ferrada.- Melissa abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu, o cheiro de vômito já a deixava enjoada.

- Concordo. - a ruiva murmurou e depois buchechou pasta de dente com água, tentando livrar a boca do gosto horrível.

Depois de dar a descarga, Rose saiu do banheiro e ouviu Melissa a chamando. Foi levada até a sala, onde Melissa estava largada no sofá.

- Desculpe. - ela pediu mais uma vez - Eu sei que você deve estar querendo me matar. Ou se matar. Ou matar Malfoy. Mas-

- Já disse que tudo bem. - Rose sentou-se aos pés da amiga - Eu tinha dito pra você que ia contar, mas acabei não contanto. Devia ter falado de uma vez.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Melissa olhando para o teto branco e Rose olhando para o tapete.

- Imagino que você não vá querer voltar para casa tão cedo, certo?

- Aham. - respondeu em um murmurio - Na verdade, queria ficar aqui na sua casa por um tempo, se não for problema.

Melissa se sentou e viu Rose com os joelhos apertados pelos braços contra seu peito. Ela apoiava o queixo nos joelhos e olhava para o chão. Nesse momento ela com toda certeza não queria estar na pele da sua amiga.

- Pode ficar. - sorriu - Mas devo dizer que minhas roupas vão ficar pequenas em você.

Rose sorriu e levantou a cabeça, olhando para a amiga.

- Obrigada. - a voz dela já estava embargada e Melissa, quando percebeu isso, a abraçou.

As lágrimas vieram poucos segundos depois e as duas ficaram naquele sofá até caírem no sono...

* * *

Ainda sonolenta a dona do apartamento acordou sentindo um cheiro delicioso de ovos. Quando se moveu, alterada pelo cheiro acabou caindo no chão. O baque até Rose conseguiu ouvir e a primeira coisa que fez foi rir e aparecer no batente da sala.

- Achei que não fosse acordar nunca! - a ruiva sorriu.

- Não devia ser ao contrário? - Melissa resmungou - Você devia acordar depois de longas horas dormindo e a sua amiga devia estar sorridente fazendo seu café?

Rose riu mais uma vez e voltou a cozinha.

- Não seja tola. - ela gritou - Todo mundo sabe que você não consegue cozinhar. Sente-se no sofá, já estou levando a comida.

Resmungando mais uma vez, a jovem de cabelos castanhos bagunçados sentou no sofá e coçou os olhos preguiçosamente. Os raios de sol entravam pela cortina clara do apartamento e o cheiro dos ovos conseguiu fazer sua barriga roncar. Já quando ia reclamar, Rose apareceu com uma bandeja nas mãos. Ela botou no sofá e Melissa quase babou com a visão. Tinha um prato de ovos, bolachas, croissant e dois copos de suco.

- Saiu pra comprar isso? - foi a única coisa que ela perguntou antes de atacar um croissant.

- Saí. - Rose tomou um gole de suco - Estava sol e nem foi tão ruim. Hoje, se você puder, queria pedir pra você ir na minha casa e pegar algumas roupas. Quando eu acordei tinha pensado em tomar banho, mas não tinha uma muda.

Depois de engolir uma bolacha quase inteira Melissa conseguiu falar:

- Claro que poso, mas se seus pais perguntarem falo que você está aqui? - tomou um gole, estava seca - Se eles souberem acho que você sabe que eles vão aparecer e te arrastar de volta para casa.

- É. Diga que estou em um hotel. - respondeu dando de ombros.

- Sem dinheiro? - Melissa revirou os olhos.

- Fale que você está pagando e que eu vou te devolver. Também diga que eu precisava de privacidade.

Elas passaram o resto do café em silêncio. Rose ligou a tv depois que Melissa foi lavar a louça, já que foi Rose quem fez o café-da-manhã. Sua amiga entrou no banho e quando saiu disse que iria dar uma passada na casa dela agora.

- Ok, não demore e não diga que eu estou aqui. - a ruiva implorou.

- Sem problemas. - Melissa aparatou.

Com um suspiro, Rose jogou-se no sofá. Ela ficou trocando de canais sem saber onde parar. Até tentou achar alguma coisa pra arrumar, mas o apartamento estava impecável. Enquanto mexia em alguns livros ouviu um miado e lembrou-se de Aimê, a gata de Melissa. Rose correu até onde estava ouvindo o miado e achou aquele gato que media quase um metro de comprimento.

Seus olhos dourados avaliavam Rose e ela miou mais uma vez. A menina achava aquele miado estranho. O Maine Coon continuou olhando para ela e foi para o sofá, onde deitou-se. Rose aproximou-se do gato mais uma vez e acariciou sua cabeça.

Até que a campainha tocou. Rose olhou o relógio que ficava ali em cima do móvel onde a tv também ficava e viu que era quase onze horas.

- Onde Melissa se meteu? - perguntou-se baixinho.

Sua amiga tinha saido quando ainda nem era quase dez horas. Assim que Rose levantou do sofá, Aimê pulou dele e entrou no quarto de sua dona. A jovem ainda se distraiu com isso por um momento e a campainha tocou mais uma vez, só que acompanhada de uma voz:

- Melissa? Você está aí? - Rose quase caiu quando ouviu aquela voz.

Era Albus! Albus estava ali! Ela olhou ao redor, tentando achar um lugar para se esconder, como se sua simples proximidade pudesse fazê-la mal. Ele bateu na porta com força e Rose correu para o mesmo quarto onde a gata se meteu.

- Melissa! - mais uma vez ele gritou.

Rose sentou-se na cama e torceu para Albus ir embora.

- Eu ouvi os passos! Você pode atender a porta? - a menina bateu na própria testa.

Não era porque ele não podia vê-la, que não podia ouví-la. O Maine Coon miou mais uma vez e Rose pediu que Aimê ficasse quieta.

Um ploc foi ouvido e Rose pulou de susto. Albus tinha aparatado no apartamento e agora iria vê-la! A primeira coisa que ela pensou foi em se meter embaixo da cama e começou a fazer isso, mas quando estava tentando encolher as pernas a porta do quarto abriu.

- Que porra é essa? - Melissa perguntou rindo.

Rose suspirou em alívio.

- Albus está ali fora, quando ouvi você chegando achei que ele tivesse aparatado no apartamento.

- Melissa! Eu não vou embora até você atender a porta! - como se para comprovar o que Rose tinha dito, o grito de Albus foi ouvido.

A morena revirou os olhos e jogou a mochila cheia de roupas em cima da cama. Rose se arrastou até sair debaixo da cama, sentia-se tonta com todo esse movimento.

- Vou atender a porta, fique aqui no quarto. - Melissa disse quando a campainha tocou mais uma vez.

Nervosa, Rose concordou e jogou-se na cama ao lado da gata e da mochila. A menina pode ouvir dentro do quarto a conversa dos dois.

- Eu toquei aqui umas três vezes! - Albus disse - Onde estava?

- Ah, eu fui... Fui na padaria. - Melissa disse sorrindo e apontou o sofá, querendo que Albus se sentasse.

O menino sentou-se e Melissa logo o fez. Os dois se olharam e ficaram em silêncio por um segundo.

- E-eu vim aqui perguntar se Rose está no apartamento.

- Esse? - Melissa se fez de desentendida.

- Claro. - Albus revirou os olhos.

Eles se olharam por mais um momento.

- Ela não está aqui. - a morena disse por fim, se levantando - Se era só isso que queria perguntar acho que já posso ir embora.

Albus levantou, mas não saiu.

- Ela está aqui, sim. Eu preciso falar com ela, Melissa, falo sério.

- Rose não está aqui.

- Eu ouvi passos. E ou você está mentindo que estava na padaria, ou Rose estava aqui. - ele cruzou os braços.

- Não foi Rose nem eu. Na verdade você deve ter ouvido Aimê. - ela sorriu.

- Quem?

Melissa saiu da sala e pegou o gato no quarto. Aproveitou e disse para Rose não fazer um piu. A menina levou o Maine Coon até a sala e jogou ele no chão. Aimê miou e olhou para Albus, que estava impressionado com o tamanho do gato.

- É mágico? - ele perguntou.

- Não, é só um gato.

Por um momento ele se viu acreditando naquilo, mas por maior que fosse aquele gato, ainda era um gato. E gatos eram silenciosos.

- Ele não pode ter feito tanto barulho.

- Talvez tenha saltado do sofá até o chão. - a menina tentou - De qualquer maneira isso não é problema meu. Rose não está aqui e acabou.

Albus ajeitou os óculos e cruzou os braços.

- Eu sei que ela está aqui, Melissa. Mas se ela quer tanto ficar longe das pessoas que sabem que ela está grávida de Malfoy, não me importo. Apenas queria dizer pra ela que Scorpius já sabe e quer falar com ela. - depois disso o moreno saiu do apartamento batendo a porta com força.

Rose botou a cabeça contra o travesseiro, em desespero. Scorpius sabia! Ele sabia! O que diria? Ela não queria nem pensar. E também não queria pensar em Lily Luna. Nem em seus Tios, primos e qualquer outra pessoa.

- Rose? - Melissa perguntou enquanto entrava no quarto.

- Não. - a voz saiu abafada pelo travesseiro, mas Melissa entendeu.

Com um suspiro a morena saiu e fechou a porta. Tinha certeza que sua amiga tinha ouvido e já sabia que Scorpius descobriu que ela estava grávida dele. Foi para a sala e sentou-se, vendo alguns papéis do trabalho. Assim que saiu de Hogwarts arranjou um emprego, queria crescer no ministério e não tinha tempo a perder.

A ruiva continuou deitada, pensando que se até Scorpius já sabia e não tinha nem um dia que ela tinha falado, as coisas estavam péssimas para o seu lado.

* * *

**N/A: **Hey! Como sempre, agradeço os reviews. Todo mundo elogia, mas eu quero saber se tem algo que esteja confuso na fic ou não esteja bem escrito...

Pode ser até dos capítulos passados, só quero que minha primeira fic esteja bonitinha! haha :3

Ah, próximo capítulo:

_"A garota quase caiu da cama quando ouviu a campainha tocando. A gata e Rose trocaram um olhar e a campainha tocou mais uma vez. A primeira coisa que veio na cabeça foi Albus. [...]_

_Rose ainda ficou parada, olhando para o corredor. Agora o que ela mais torcia era pra que fosse Albus quem estivesse dentro do apartamento."_

**BT.**


	5. Supresa

**Surpresa **

Não demorou muito para Rose levantar da cama e arrumar suas roupas na cômoda do quarto de hóspedes. Ainda estava nervosa sabendo que Scorpius sabia da criança e sabia que era o pai, mas o que ele podia fazer? Ele não sabia onde ela estava, então, por enquanto, estava segura.

Depois de organizar as roupas que Melissa trouxe e perceber que ia conseguir ficar um tempo com essas roupas ali, Rose foi para a sala, onde Melissa arrumava os papéis do trabalho incansavelmente. Assim que a morena viu Rose entrando lembrou-se da visita a casa dela.

- Seu pai não estava, nem Hugo. A única pessoa que estava na sua casa era sua mãe. - Melissa disse olhando para ver a reação da amiga.

Se ela sentiu alguma coisa, não deixou aparentar. Depois de largar-se no sofá Rose bufou.

- Falou com ela?

- Falei que você não estava aqui. Mas não é como se sua mãe fosse acreditar em mim. Ela parece saber quando alguma coisa não é verdade, mas disse que, mesmo que você estivesse aqui, não ia te pressionar. - Melissa parou um segundo - "Quando ela estiver pronta, vai voltar", foi o que ela disse. Poético, não?

Rose riu e jogou uma almofada em Melissa, que também riu. A ruiva ficou de pernas para o alto até mais tarde e antes de dormir tomou um banho, deixando a amiga ainda na sala arrumando as coisas do ministério.

Depois de deitar na cama não demorou muito para Rose dormir. E ela agradeceu por isso.

* * *

Era segunda. Segunda era o dia em que todos xingam Merlin e Morgana por terem que trabalhar. Melissa deixou a cama resmungando quando despertador tocou e tomou um banho de má vontade. Como odiava segunda. Botou a roupa e se arrumou, só quando foi tomar café que percebeu uma movimentação na cozinha.

Rose estava com o avental e fritava ovos.

- De onde você tira tanta energia? Eu esperava ter uma amiga grávida. Grávidas são preguiçosas e explosivas, caso não saiba! - remungou entrando na cozinha e tomando o copo de suco que já estava pronto.

- Amargo? - Rose perguntou quando viu a careta da sua amiga.

- Não, a careta foi pra sua disposição.

Rose riu e botou os ovos em um prato.

- Pode comer, eu já comi. - depois da cara surpresa de sua amiga a ruiva riu mais - Pense pelo lado positivo, você vai ter a sua melhor amiga e café-da-manhã pronto todo dia!

Melissa riu e continuou comendo. Rose lavou a louça dela e, quando Melissa terminou, começou a lavar a da amiga.

- Esqueceu de dizer que eu vou ter uma empregada. - a morena brincou quando estava pronta - A chave vai ficar pendurada na porta e pode fazer o que quiser, o apartamento é praticamente seu. Vou sair agora e volto às oito, ok?

Rose concordou com a cabeça.

- Não demore. - disse rindo.

Melissa deu um último tchau e saiu de casa.

Depois de lavar a louça, Rose foi botar algumas roupas pra lavar com magia enquanto limpava tudo que via pela frente. Limpou o fogão, apesar de só ter usado uma boca. Limpou o sofá, apesar desse estar praticamente impecável. Limpou as prateleiras que não estavam tão limpas. Tudo que caia nas mãos de Rose ela conseguia limpar.

E a ruiva deu sorte do apartamento estar uma grande bagunça!

Rose lembrava-se que Melissa tinha aquele apartamento desde o quinto ano, quando sua avó, que cuidava dela morreu. Depois disso ela pegou o dinheiro que lhe foi deixados pelos pais e pela pobre Olivia e comprou o apartamento trouxa. Obviamente ele estava no nome da mãe de Rose, Hermione, que sempre foi ótima para a garota. Elas fizeram um acordo simples de que, quando a menina tivesse maior idade, o contrato ia para o nome dela.

Rose nunca ficou tão feliz com sua mãe, que aceitou ter seu nome posto no contrato e ainda ajudou a decorar o apartamento.

No final eram quatro horas da tarde e ela tinha lavado todas as roupas da amiga, trocado a areia da gata, posto mais água, posto comida (os horários ficavam em um papel na geladeira), limpado a casa e não tinha nada pra fazer. Depois de ter limpado tudo só faltava uma coisa: se limpar. Tomou um banho e trocou de roupa, botando a que ela tinha usado pra lavar logo depois e usado um feitiço para secá-la. Assim que dobrou e botou na gaveta olhou o relógio.

- Ainda são cinco horas, Aimê! - ela falou com a gata que a tinha seguido por toda a casa - Melissa só chega daqui a três horas!

Preguiçosamente Rose passou a mão pela barriga ainda lisa. Tinha pouco mais de um mês desde que ela saiu de Hogwarts e faltava mais de um mês para que as aulas começassem. Aulas que ela não ia frequentar. Nunca mais.

Bufou e se jogou na cama que estava usando. Aimê miou e depois elas ficaram naquele silêncio estranho.

Quando estivesse com mais meses, Rose pensou como seu corpo ia ficar redondo. Os seios iam ficar maiores, as coxas mais roliças, ela ia ganhar um peso... Sempre falavam que ela era muito grande e magra, como uma modelo. Mas Rose nunca gostou de ser muito magra. Ela queria ser roliça, queria ter formas tentadoras e nada discretas.

- Aimê, Aimê, essa gravidez pode ter me saido melhor que encomenda! - a ruiva riu sozinha e rolou pela cama.

A garota quase caiu da cama quando ouviu a campainha tocando. A gata e Rose trocaram um olhar e a campainha tocou mais uma vez. A primeira coisa que veio na cabeça foi Albus. Ele devia ter voltado. E o problema era que agora Melissa só ia voltar oito horas, isso é, daqui a mais de duas horas.

Agora tinham batidas na porta. A menina suspirou e saiu do quarto. Era apenas Albus! Aquele mesmo Albus que ela sempre pode contar, aquele que ela já chorou no ombro, seu primo Albus! O que ele podia fazer de pior com ela? Falar a verdade? Falar que ela foi uma vadia estúpida por ter bebido e feito sexo com o namorado da prima dela? Que ela devia ter sido mais responsável e feito o feitiço depois? Que ela devia ter pensado em primeiro lugar que, sexo sem proteção, pode causar gravidez? Que era a situação atual.

Ele ainda batia na porta e Rose estava com a mão esticada, pronta para atender. Com um último suspiro de coragem ela pegou a maçaneta com uma mão e girou a chave com a outra, em um puxão ela abriu a porta que daria para aquele corredor cor de mostarda, o corredor onde Alb...

- Scorpius? - o nome saiu dos lábios dela em um reflexo e o loiro olhou para Rose.

- Weasley. - ele respondeu e entrou no apartamento.

Rose ainda ficou parada, olhando para o corredor. Agora o que ela mais torcia era pra que fosse Albus quem estivesse dentro do apartamento.

* * *

**N/A:** Tcham, tcham, tcham, tcham! rs,

A demora tem uma desculpa bem idiota: O site tava dando um erro. Sério! Mais de uma semana com esse erro. Eu tentei até mudar de computador, tentei postar na casa da minha amiga, mas continuou com o problema. Todo dia eu vinha ver se já tinha passado, mas só hoje consegui postar! ;/

Eu aprendi a responder reviews! Yey! Espero então que tenha alguma pra eu responder. (ta, parei de ser carente)

Próximo capítulo:

_"- É uma menina? - ele perguntou._

_- Eu sinto que sim._

_Ele fez uma careta._

_- A única coisa que vai sentir daqui a pouco vai ser enjôo e raiva do mundo._

_- Não seja rabugento, Malfoy._

_- Não seja irresponsável, Weasley."_

**BT.**


	6. Conversa Amigável

**Conversa Amigável**

Quando ouviu um pigarro Rose fechou a porta e virou-se, olhando para aquela figura pálida e loira parada na sala de Melissa.

Rose sempre achou que, quando fosse dizer ao seu marido que estava grávida (sim, ela estaria casada e só depois teria uma linda menininha), a notícia seria comemorada com garrafas de champagne (menos para ela) e que ela teria que se segurar para fazer suspense.

Agora, ela não estava casada e ninguém parecia comemorar essa criança. A jovem também não teve que se segurar para não contar, teve que se obrigar a dar a notícia.

Os dois se encaravam e a atenção só foi tirada quando Aimê entrou na sala, miando.

- Sua? - ele perguntou sem interesse.

- Melissa. - ela resmungou.

Eles ficaram mais um momento em silêncio.

- E-eu achei que fosse Albus. - ela comentou olhando para o teto.

- Ele queria vir comigo, mas eu disse pra ele ficar. - Scorpius resmungou e sentou no sofá.

Rose já tinha pensado em como falar para Scorpius que estava grávida, mas com ele olhando para ela era bem pior.

- E-eu estou grávida. - ela disse e, se o problema era olhar para ele, Rose fechou os olhos - Não me importo com o que você está pensando ou o que vai fazer. Eu tenho certeza de que é seu e, se você vai assumir ou não, é seu problema. Eu vou deixar o bebê nascer e... - ela abriu os olhos e ele ainda a olhava - E eu não me importo com o que você ou qualquer outro pensa.

A última frase saiu tão confiante que Rose sorriu.

- Se é meu, eu vou assumir. - ele disse se sentou no sofá.

A menina franziu a testa. Ela esperava que ele gritasse, xingasse, dissesse que o bebê não era dele e qualquer outra coisa, mas nunca pensou que seria tão fácil dar a notícia para Scorpius Malfoy. Aimê, quando viu o loiro no sofá, pulou nele e pediu carinho para Scorpius.

- Assim, fácil?

- A situação é bem simples, na verdade Weasley. - ele acariciou a gata - Você está grávida e o bebê é meu. Eu assumo e acabou.

Mesmo que dissesse isso ele parecia abatido. Rose podia não conhecer Scorpius Malfoy como um melhor amigo ou coisa assim, mas estava bem óbvio que ele parecia meio perturbado e cansado. A primeira coisa que a ruiva pensou foi em sua prima... Mordendo o lábio, perguntou-se se devia questionar o que queria. Pelo silêncio que se instalou ela preferiu falar alguma coisa a ficar quieta.

- E... Lily? Vocês já... Conversaram?

- Conversamos? - ele deu uma risada sem humor - Sua prima é incapaz de conversar quando algo sai de alguma maneira fora do que ela queria.

Rose quase sorriu. Era verdade. Sua priminha tinha um comportamento amável e fofo quando estava calma, mas quando se irritava era pior do que sua tia Ginny. Bem pior. E parecia bem mais assustadora também, ainda mais porque ela sai de boneca gentil para fera pronta para matar.

- Tem razão.

Mais uma vez eles ficaram em silêncio. Mais uma coisa em que Rose apostou errado. Ela jurava que eles iam ter tanta coisa pra falar que não ia ter espaços para silêncio. Ainda mais esse desagradável.

- Estranho... - ela murmurou mais para si mesma - Depois de sexo achei que nada mais constrangedor podia acontecer com a gente.

Scorpius sentiu vontade de rir. Bem que Albus tinha dito que ela falava algumas coisas que a maioria nunca diria. Scorpius com certeza teria rido se não estivesse sentindo-se tão estranho. Ele ia ter um bebê. Isso não estava nos planos dele. Transar com Rose Weasley também não estava, mas um bebê tirava sua vida dos trilhos bem mais.

Pelo que sabia, a Wealsey não tinha um trabalho, e tão pouco ele. Mas os pais dela deviam sustentar ela. Se bem que ela não estava na casa dos pais. Ele balançou a cabeça. Seria mais fácil conversar com ela. Ao menos ele esperava que fosse.

- O que pretende fazer? - ele perguntou.

- Em que sentido? - ela se obrigou a sentar do outro lado do sofá.

Até que a conversa estava sendo amigável. Tão amigável que ela se perguntou porque nunca tinha sido amiga de Scorpius.

- Quando o bebê nascer, você vai-

- Não sei. - ela deu de ombros - Ainda tenho nove meses para pensar e não tenho a menor pressa. Não sei se vou voltar para casa dos meus pais tão cedo, se é o que quer saber, não sei quando vou sair e falar com as pessoas normalmente, não sei quando vou em uma consulta para ver como o bebê está... Só vou... Levar as coisas no ritmo delas. Quando eu estiver precisando eu vou pensar e resolver o que fazer, até lá, não sei e não me importo. - ela disse em um fôlego só.

- Você está sendo irresponsável. - ele ralhou.

E ela lembrou-se porque nunca foi amiga dele. Ele era exatamente tudo que as pessoas queriam que ela fosse: disciplinado, organizado, sagaz, neurótico e todos os outros traços que ela deveria ter puxado da sua mãe. Resumindo: Scorpius Malfoy era um pé no saco.

- E você está sendo chato. - ela rebateu infantilmente. - Eu estou lidando bem com a situação, eu sou capaz de me virar sozinha.

- Por enquanto. - ele se levantou do sofá - Daqui a um tempo você vai ter uma barriga tão grande que vai perder a visão dos seus pés, que, por acaso, vão estar inchados e doendo, assim como toda a sua perna. É melhor você pensar bem nas coisas, Weasley, você está carregando meu filho.

- Sua filha. - ela corrigiu - Nossa filha. - aquilo soava estranho, para os dois - E você já esteve grávido pra saber disso tudo? - ela fez uma careta.

- É uma menina? - ele perguntou.

- Eu sinto que sim.

Ele fez uma careta.

- A única coisa que vai sentir daqui a pouco vai ser enjôo e raiva do mundo.

- Não seja rabugento, Malfoy.

- Não seja irresponsável, Weasley.

Eles se encararam por um tempo.

- Mas então, já esteve grávido? - ela sorriu sarcástica.

- Você não merecia uma resposta. - ele revirou os olhos enquanto murmurava baixo. - E não. Mas eu acompanhei a gravidez da minha amiga, Valerie, da sonserina, lembra-se dela?

- Não era você o pai? - ela provocou.

Rose já se perguntava se todos os sonserinos ficavam engraçados quando irritados ou se seu primo e Scorpius eram os únicos. Se fossem, era melhor ela aproveitar cada segundo que tivesse com os dois para atormentá-los.

- Não, engraçadinha.

Rose se levantou, estava com sede. Foi até a cozinha e percebeu que Scorpius seguia ela.

- Você não quer mesmo pensar no que vai fazer? - ele perguntou.

- Não. Deixe acontecer, não seja tão... Tão preocupado com as coisas. - ela terminou de beber o copo de água de uma vez só.

- Achava que você era filha de Hermione Granger. - ele resmungou - Não era pra você ser irritantemente certinha?

- Também sou filha de Ronald Weasley, aquele que minha mãe diz ter a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá e é totalmente o oposto de responsável ou certinho. - revirou os olhos - Odeio quando as pessoas olham pra mim e vêem minha mãe ou acham que eu deveria ser igual a ela. Uma Hermione Granger no mundo não é o suficiente? Pra que _duas_?

- Pra quê ter dois Ronalds Weasley? - ele perguntou-se baixo, pensando que ela não ouviria.

- Bem, alguma versão dele tem que ser incrivelmente gostosa. - ela falou rindo.

Scorpius revirou os olhos. Ela passou uma água rápida no copo e deixou ele na pia.

- Você é filho de Draco Malfoy. - ela continuou, falando o óbvio - E por isso todos deviam achar que você ia se meter com gente barra pesada e fazer uma merda tão grande quanto a que seu pai fez quando se juntou aos Comensais da Morte. E eu aposto que você odeia quando falam isso de você. É mais ou menos assim que eu odeio quando me comparam com a minha mãe. - ela secou as mãos - Então não faça isso. Ainda mais quando meus hormônios vão começar a ficar loucos e enquanto eu estiver uma varinha por perto.

Ela se virou para Scorpius, que olhava pra ela... Rose não sabia que olhar era aquele. Era uma mistura de surpresa com alguma outra coisa.

- Mas ao menos sua mãe é um bom exemplo. - ele revirou os olhos - Quem não gostaria de ser comparado com Hermione Granger? É quase um elogio!

- Seu pai também é um bom exemplo, Malfoy. Ele conseguiu recuperar toda a fortuna da sua família e recuperou também um pouco do crédito que vocês tinham com a comunidade bruxa antes da guerra. - ela disse simples, passando por ele para ir até a sala - Mas acho que você não está aqui pra falar dos nossos pais. E sim da nossa filha.

- Filho. - ele murmurou seguindo ela de novo.

- Vai ser uma menina.

- Enquanto não soubermos o sexo, é um filho. - ele revirou os olhos. - E não dá pra conversar com você.

- Realmente, você precisa evoluir um pouco pra falar comigo. Volte depois, então. - mais uma provocação.

- Não dá pra conversar com você quando você não está disposta a falar. - ele disse se controlando. Ela sempre provocou todos ao seu redor ou ele era algum tipo de felizardo? - Eu vou voltar depois, quando você não estiver de TPM.

- Não vou ter TPM por um tempo, espertinho. - ela remungou e cruzou os braços.

Scorpius percebeu que mesmo que Rose fosse alta para uma menina ela às vezes tinha a atitude de uma criança marrenta. Aquilo podia dar trabalho, ele tinha quase certeza de que _iria_ dar trabalho. Suspirou e botou as mãos no bolso. Ele sentiu a textura do pergaminho e lembrou-se.

- Ah, Weasley? - ela olhou pra ele ainda com os braços cruzados e rosto contrariado. - Acho que devia voltar pra sua casa. De verdade. Seus pais estão preocupados, Albus está preocupado e tenho certeza que o resto dos Weasley também estão. - ele tirou do bolso o pergaminho e estendeu pra ela. - É da sua mãe. Leia.

Ela pegou o pergaminho e só não rasgou ele em milhões de pedaços porque quando ele disse 'Leia', não lhe pareceu uma ordem, mas sim um conselho ou quase um pedido. Sem ordens era bem melhor.

- Obrigada. - ela murmurou.

Ele sorriu.

- Acho que ainda vamos nos encontrar e não ache que eu desisti. Ainda vamos conversar melhor sobre o futuro desse bebê. - aquilo foi dito com determinação e a única coisa que Rose pensou quando viu ele saindo do apartamento foi que da próxima vez não deixaria ele ter a última palavra.

* * *

Era um bilhete simples. Nada de sermões (ela tinha certeza que esse sua mãe ia ter o maior prazer de dar pessoalmente) e apenas um pedido simples para que ela voltasse para casa.

_Rose, _

_Volte para casa. Não tenha medo do que vão falar ou como vão te julgar. Eu vou te entender, mesmo quando eu não faça a menor ideia de como fazer isso. Seu pai e eu estamos preocupados, sem contar Hugo, Albus e todos os outros._

_Não demore, _

_Sua mãe._

Ela ficou lendo aquelas poucas linhas até Melissa chegar.

- Muito tédio? - ela perguntou deixando a bolsa em cima da mesa.

- Não com a visita do "papai". - Rose murmurou.

- Seu pai? - Melissa arregalou os olhos.

- Não, o pai da minha filha.

- Scorpius? - agora ela parecia mais surpresa.

- Bem, ele é o pai da minha filha.

Melissa deu uma risada.

- Conversaram muito? Ele continua lindo?

- Mais ou menos, eu fiquei sendo uma criança metade da conversa. Não sei o que deu em mim, deve ser a mesma coisa que acontece quando eu estou com Albus.

- Você tem tensão sexual com Albus também? - ela perguntou rindo

Rose se levantou do sofá e seguiu Melissa, que já tinha entrado na cozinha e parecia que ia fazer um macarrão.

- Não teve nenhuma tensão sexual. - Rose disse em um muxoxo, mas depois sorriu - Acho que nós conseguimos resolver isso na formatura.

Melissa riu enquanto pegava a panela cheia de água e botava no fogão.

- Rose Weasley, sua bastarda safada. - ambas riram - Bem, mas eu ouvi direito? É uma menina?

- Eu acho que é.

A ruiva ainda ficou olhando enquanto Melissa fazia seu macarrão e servia sua bebida.

- Eu vou embora.

- Vai voltar pra casa? - Rose percebeu que sua melhor amiga não parecia surpresa.

- Vou.

- Scorpius te convenceu? - ela perguntou rindo.

- Ele me trouxe um bilhete da minha mãe. - suspirou - Vou arrumar minhas coisas e amanhã devo voltar pra casa.

- Droga, vou perder minha empregada e cozinheira. - Melissa disse rindo.

Rose riu junto.

- Acho que vou dormir. - a menina murmurou.

- Boa noite. - Melissa respondeu arrumando o prato e todo o resto. - Amanhã nos despedimos melhor. E, se precisar conversar sobre isso, pode me chamar. Meu chefe fez o favor de só me dar umas cem folhas pra dar uma lida, mas você é mais importante.

Depois de um abraço Rose foi para o quarto e se jogou na cama. Ela ia voltar e só precisava juntar coragem o suficiente para encarar seus pais e seus parentes. Podia ser pior, mas é claro que podia. Ela só não conseguia pensar como.

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, é isso aí!

Sem amostra do próximo, infelizmente :-/


End file.
